


California King Bed

by Cityoffayz



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, kinda a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cityoffayz/pseuds/Cityoffayz
Summary: Bug was having fun on the island. Unlimited food, clean clothes, it was paradise. That was, until, something began keeping him up at night.
Relationships: Diana Ladris/Caine Soren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	California King Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a meme created by Fayzfellas on instagram. Just something short and silly.  
> Also I despise the summary, and the title is weird and odd, but it is what it is.  
> Enjoy!

Bug was having a great time on the island.  
Upon arrival he had slept for a whole day, and then spent the following day doing nothing but eat. Unlimited safety and food was unheard of in the Fayz, but here he was.  
Well, he wasn’t completely safe. Bug avoided Caine as best he could, but the house wasn’t massive, and there was only one kitchen. He remained invisible nearly all the time, but Caine always demanded that he make himself visible in his presence. The last thing he wanted was for Caine to chuck him off the island just as he had unlocked this paradise.  
He had risked the wrath of Caine when sneaking into Diana's room, but it was worth it. Until it wasn't. She had caught him, she had threatened him, and he had to take those threats seriously. Therefore, he had currently given up on his attempts to sneak around Diana. Maybe he’d just have to come up with a more creative method of spying.

Unfortunately, while there was a seemingly endless supply of food, there wasn’t a lot to do. Bug didn’t like to read, there weren’t many DVD’s and there wasn’t really any games to play. There was no one to talk to; Diana and Caine were rude and Penny was scary. He’d contented himself for a while, but boredom was constantly threatening to creep in.  
Thus, he ended up re-enacting his Home Alone dreams by jumping violently on the bed whilst shoving copious amounts of popcorn in his mouth.  
Or at least, he did for about five minutes.

“Hey!”  
His yell made Bug jump out his skin, and he abruptly turned visible. Caine was standing in the doorway, and he wasn’t happy.  
“What the actual fuck are you doing?”  
“I-“ Bug shrugged weakly. “I’m just bored”. And the idea of jumping on the massive California king sized bed was too enticing not to jump at.  
“Tough” Caine retorted. “You’re being ridiculously loud, I could hear you from in the living room. Stop jumping on the bed, or the next time you jump it will be out of a window”  
With that he turned and left.

Ugh. Bug finally thought, in the Fayz, he would be free of supervision. No more parents, no more teachers. But nope, now there’s Caine to tell him off.  
Bug plopped on the bed in a pile of blankets and lose popcorn. Now he was bored, and had made a mess. Life on the island was becoming slowly tedious. Something exciting better happen, and soon.

Bug couldn’t sleep. He had made the poor decision to have a nap during the day after cleaning up the popcorn, and had woken up at nine in the evening. He was now lying in bed, bored and hungry, contemplating a trip down to the kitchen to raid the pantry. Thankfully, there was no control over the food available, Bug was allowed to eat what he wanted. The only risk was if he made any noise, and woke someone up. Bug was currently having to live his life by the motto 'children should be neither seen nor heard'. After weighing up the pros and cons, and thinking about the half finished ice cream in the freezer, he decided to go for it.  
Bug had just slipped outside his bedroom door, as quiet as humanly possible, when he heard it. The walls weren’t thin, but all the bedrooms were next to each other at the end of the corridor.  
It was the sound of bed springs. Coming from Caines room. It wasn’t deafening, but it was distinct enough. Bug knew that sound, it wasn’t common. He had done the same thing just the afternoon; he was jumping on the bed. Bug frowned a little, but looked past it on the search of food.  
When he came back, the creaking was still there, and a lot louder. So loud Bug could hear it in his bedroom, and it was annoying. It just wouldn’t stop. As it refused to cease, he eventually conceded defeat, grabbed his tub of ice cream and spoon, and went to a bedroom further down the hall.  
Bug was pissed. So Caine could yell at him for jumping on the bed, but he could jump on his bed middle of the night, disturbing Bugs sleep, and get away with it?  
Bug had half a mind to bring it up with him in the morning, but then remembered that he didn’t want to be thrown into or through a wall.  
“Still” Bug grumbled, throwing his pillow over his head to block out the loud, incessant noise, “Hypocrite.”


End file.
